


Birds of a Feather

by HighWarlockMegaraBane



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Awkward first dates, M/M, Slow Burn, Trickstar - Freeform, fancy dates, jack makes crow go shopping, multi-chapter, trickstarshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighWarlockMegaraBane/pseuds/HighWarlockMegaraBane
Summary: It starts with a late-night phone call between a half-asleep bird and a Nordic trickster that ends up in an awkward first date. Is it the start of something more? Or will the spark burn out?Update: 7/11: Hi. Sorry, we're on a hiatus right now. I know I said work would be slow on my 5Ds fanfics anyway, but it's slow. And I'm sorry. Real life is hard. I'll be posting when I can. Not dead, just sleeping.





	1. Late Night Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE TRICKSTARSHIPPING MORE THAN I LOVE MY OWN LIFE
> 
> Have fun! I tried my best to incorporate Brave's slang as best I could, and I'm used to writing him as Broder so if I call him Broder, I did my best to catch them all but you never catch them all so there might be one or two thrown in there. That's my bad.

Crow yawned, taking his hands off the grips of his bike to stretch arms over his head. Once the sun had gone down, he had stopped watching the clock. It was late and he was tired, _but that’s what I get for picking up extra shifts. Man, I should have turned ‘em down._

He hit the exit ramp, front tires buzzing as he touched the rumble strips. He shook his head hard and clicked up his visor, letting the brisk night air slap him in the face. He inhaled and shifted on the seat. _I’m nearly home. Just gotta stay awake til I’m home._

Crow was within a mile of Clock Tower Square when a sudden ringing echoed in his headset. He grumbled under his breath but pressed the button to answer the call regardless.

“Blackbird Delivery, Crow atcha service, closed for business tonight. What can I do ya for?” he recited, hoping he didn’t sound like as much of a dick as he _so_ wanted to be.

“Hey, sorry to call you at work, but this is the only number of yours that’s listed.”

Crow stared unseeingly at the road for a long moment before the voice registered in his exhausted brain. “B-Brave?”

“The one and only,” the voice on the other end chuckled. “Glad to see I caught you awake.”

“Well, you called my work phone—you must have had some inkling that I’d be at work,” Crow said before thinking, and then bit his lip. _Don’t be an ass._

“I see.” Brave sounded like he was smiling. “Is this a bad time?”

Crow pulled to a stop in front of Poppo Time and sat back in his Runner seat, fingers playing with the buttons on his Duel Disk. “I mean—what time even _is_ it?”

“Two a.m.”

Crow groaned a little more loudly than he intended. “Fuck, I work at eight tomorrow too.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s not the best time, honestly. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no big, dude. I’m the one who called you at this God-forsaken hour.” There was a soft rustling like he had shifted positions. “You want me to call back later? What time do you go on lunch?”

“Uh.” Crow looked down at his Duel Simulator. _Why did you call me in the first place?_ “I don’t—it depends. It—changes. Like, from day to day.” His face was slowly getting warm. “Depending on my—uh—schedule.”

“How about you call me then?” he chuckled. “Let me give you my number.”

He was halfway through the string of digits before it occurred to Crow that he should be writing this down. He fumbled for the pen he kept in his cupholder and, upon finding no paper, scribbled it hastily on the back of his arm.

“I’m looking forward to hearing from you, then,” the other boy said. “Have a good night.”

It wasn’t until the click of the call being disconnected sounded in Crow’s ear that he suddenly stammered, “Wait.”

“Wait for what?”

Crow jumped hard enough that he barked both knees on the arms of his Duel Runners. Swearing loudly, he doubled over and clutched his now-bruised kneecaps. “Motherfu—”

“At ease, soldier.” Yusei said, eyebrows raised. He let the door shut behind him as he stepped out into the square, lit by harsh orange fluorescent lights. He was still in his jeans, boots, and tank top. “You’re home late.”

“Picked up another shift,” Crow sighed. “I open again tomorrow, too.”

Yusei made a sympathetic noise.

“I’m going to collapse in bed, and not think about anything until dawn.” Crow staggered off his bike, popping up the kickstand. “Is the garage unlocked?”

Yusei walked down the ramp with him, lifting the door just high enough so the redhead could duck in. “You go on upstairs. I’ll park her.”

Crow was too tired to argue, and he let Yusei’s hands replace his on Blackbird. He was fairly certain that he wouldn’t make it to his bedroom.

Such was not the case.

Crow lay in his bed, a pillow hugged to his chest as he thought about the phone call. They hadn’t seen Team Ragnarok since the end of the WRGP two months ago. He had assumed that Brave had gone back to his kids on the island, as that had been his goal the last time Crow spoke to him.

_Maybe he still did_ , Crow thought, biting on his nail. _Maybe he just wanted to reconnect._

_But if he was looking up my number—the only place Blackbird Delivery is listed is here in New Domino. Is he back in Japan?_

He rolled over with a sigh. He looked down at his arm, curled around the pillow at his chest. In the darkness, the string of numbers scrawled there looked more like shadows or bruises. _I’ll call him back whenever I take lunch tomorrow and see what he wants._

Crow pursed his lips as he smiled, thinking of the way the trickstar had sounded on the other end of the phone. Maybe he missed the other redhead a little more than he’d originally realized.

Crow looked down at his phone in his hand, tearing a large bite out of his sandwich. He had stopped at a sub place on the far side of New Domino for a quick lunch between deliveries. Before his shower that morning, he had transferred Brave’s number into his phone. He had thought about this all day, and had gone back and forth between excitement and nervousness.

_I shouldn’t be so nervous,_ Crow berated himself, chewing slowly through a piece of chicken as he put his phone to his ear. _Just a dude calling another dude._

On the third ring, the phone clicked and Brave’s low voice purred, “I’m going to be honest, Crow, I didn’t expect you to call me back.”

Crow choked at his tone, dropping the sandwich back to the plate as his hand flew to cover his mouth. He almost dropped his phone as he struggled between coughing and speaking.

“Whoa, you good, bird?” Brave asked in his ear.

Crow managed to cough up whatever he was choking on—which happened to be a half-chewed piece of chicken and bread—and took a gasping breath. “Don’t call me bird,” he choked out.

“That’s what you focus on?” He chuckled. “Are you _good?_ ”

“Just—yes,” Crow amended, wiping his mouth with his napkin and downing half of his juice. “I am.”

“That’s good. I’d hate for you to die with me as a witness. I’d have to fill out _all_ sorts of paperwork.”

A startled laugh escaped from Crow’s chest, and he took another bite of his sandwich to cover it. “Paperwork would probably be the least of your worries,” he said through his mouthful. Then he paused. “Sorry, I’m taking lunch. I’ll hold off—”

“Nah, don’t sweat it, my guy,” Brave interrupted. “I get you’re working, you gotta take breaks where you can get ‘em. The whole reason I called you last night was to ask you something.”

Crow made an inquisitive noise, taking another drink.

“Well, I’m back in New Domino for a while. Harald, Dragan, and I came back for a vacation—well, we’ve been travelling for a while and we made this our last stop—and I figured we could touch base!”

The thief swallowed the last bit of his sandwich, mouthing a _thank you_ at the waitress as she took the empty plate and refilled his juice. “Well, I’d be down, but I’d have to talk to Yusei and figure out what his schedule’s like—”

“You misunderstand,” Brave laughed. “I figured _we_ could. Me and you.”

Crow froze, his fingers inches from his glass. “ _Just_ —me and you?”

“Hey, if you’re busy, I get it. No big.”

Crow felt heat rising to his cheeks. “I’m—not busy—but—just me and you?”

“Yeah, bird. I’m asking if you want to go get dinner with me.”

“On a _date?_ ” Crow asked, then put his hand over his mouth, mortified. It wasn’t at the way his voice squeaked, or the way the words rushed out of his mouth before he could think. It was the fact that he had said the words at all.

“If you want to consider it that,” he murmured. “Do you want to consider it that?”

Crow swallowed hard. “Uh—when were you thinking?” he asked instead.

“You’re the determining factor. When’s the next day you’re off?”

“Friday,” Crow said without thinking. He had both Thursday and Friday off, but he figured he would need Thursday to pace and drink and panic before he and Brave went out. “Friday’s good. Where—were you thinking?”

They made plans for a restaurant in the center of town that Crow had never heard of but Brave swore by. They agreed, shared goodbyes, and hung up, and Crow immediately called Yusei, fingers shaking. The ringing in his ear, as it dragged on, did nothing to help still Crow’s heart, which was throbbing in his throat.

Yusei picked up on the last ring. “Fudo speaking.”

“Yusei, Yusei, Yusei,” Crow gasped out, feeling the shaking in his hands travel to the rest of his body. He started nervously bouncing his legs. “Yusei, help. It’s an emergency.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Yusei’s voice got tight. “Where are you? Do you need me to come out?”

“N-No, wait, that came out wrong.” Crow bit his tongue and put his head down on the table. “Yusei, I have a _major problem_ , and it’s a _problem._ ”

“I’ll restate my last question—do you need me to come out?”

Crow checked his watch, squishing his cheek against the table. “No, my lunch is almost over and I’m on the other side of town. Just—Just listen.”

He recounted the events of the night before leading up to the call with Brave, Crow’s thoughtless word choice, and their decision. Yusei listened quietly through the entire call, and heaved a sigh after Crow had finished. The redhead chewed his lip nervously as the silence dragged on.

“Are you into it?”

Crow opened his mouth, a habitual ‘no’ on his tongue, but he paused. That wasn’t the question he had expected Yusei to ask, but he shouldn’t have been surprised; Yusei was always very to the point. He swallowed against the instinctive response and managed to squeak out a faint ‘I don’t know’.

“Do you want to talk about it when you get off? I’m getting ready to leave for a job.”

“Yeah, that’s fine, I just…had to tell someone.”

“Are you excited?”

Crow smiled into his free arm, which he had curled around his head. “I…actually think I am.”


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Yusei drag Crow on a shopping spree to prepare for his date with Brave! Just a fun brotherly love chapter; the Trickstar Ship will set sail next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have several chapters for this pre-written but I want to spread them out so I have time to keep writing them and stay ahead of my posting schedule. 
> 
> GOD I LOVE TRICKSTAR SO MUCH it makes my life worth living again for like a solid few minutes and I love it.

Crow defined himself as bisexual. That was the easiest thing to understand when he was a teen and both Kiryu and the girl around the block were so attractive it hurt. It had been Yusei who had helped him define what he was feeling and who had convinced him it wasn’t wrong or weird. Since then, Yusei had been the only one Crow confided in regarding his attractions to this guy or that girl. He had never officially come out to the rest of Team 5Ds, _especially_ not Jack, because despite Yusei’s insistence that it would be alright, Crow was _certain_ the blonde would incessantly mock him.

Crow finished his deliveries early and was home by two-thirty. He swung into the garage, having managed to forget about his impending doom for a little while, and hopped off his bike to find Yusei pulling on his coat.

“Where are you off to?” he asked.

“ _We’re_ going uptown,” Yusei amended, angling his head at Crow’s perplexed expression. “Your date?”

All of the heat returned to Crow’s face and neck. “B-B-B-But that’s not til Friday!” he exclaimed, stumbling over his words. “A-And that’s still two days away! And it’s not a date!”

“You need something to wear, don’t you?” Yusei said, sounding like he wasn’t listening. “I went through your closet—”

“You did _WHAT?_ ”

“—and you don’t have anything date-worthy to wear, so I got some ideas from Jack—”

“YOU—DID _WHAT?_ ”

“—and we’re meeting him uptown so he can help us out.”

Crow had, by this point, lost any and all ability to make sound, so he stood there gaping like a fish out of water until Yusei came around him and picked his jaw up off the floor to reaffix it to his face.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.”

“Is my breath that bad?” Crow gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. “Oh God, what if it’s bad when I go meet _Brave_?”

Yusei sighed. “Are we going to stand here discussing worst-case-scenarios all day? Come on, Crow, let’s go find you an outfit.” He offered a rare smile. “And don’t worry—I didn’t tell Jack it was Brave.”

“I mean, I guess that’s something,” Crow grumbled, and followed Yusei as they both roared from the garage.

Crow sighed and slumped down in his chair at the food court. Yusei set the redhead’s wallet back on the table, having taken it to get himself and Jack both a bowl of oyakodon. The blonde had been eyeing Crow strangely since they had met him at the mall, already two cups of coffee and several fangirls deep.

“I don’t see why I have to pay for the food,” he bitched, crossing his arms. “You’re already going to torture me for a while.”

“It isn’t our fault you found someone to go on a date with,” Jack retorted, taking a bite of the oyakodon and pointing his chopsticks at Crow, who had turned a fantastic shade of red and was sliding ever lower in his chair. “Where’d you even meet this bird?”

Crow was suddenly reminded of Brave’s voice that afternoon, using the same word as a nickname. He put both hands over his face as his collar became very hot.

“Don’t bully him, Jack,” Yusei, always the saint, intervened. Crow, nose now level with the table, peeked through his fingers at his savior. Yusei, unfortunately, was smiling around his chopsticks. “If he doesn’t want to tell where he met them, that’s his business, isn’t it?”

Crow scowled. “Where are we even going?” he demanded, desperate for a change in subject. “I don’t usually shop here.”

“That’s why Yusei insisted that I come along,” Jack quipped, looking very proud of himself. “I know all the best places we can dress you up.”

“I don’t like the way that sounds.” Crow looked nervously at Yusei, who had his oyakodon bowl tipped up to his mouth and was avoiding Crow’s eyes. “I don’t like that one bit.”

“Jack, _no_.”

“Let us at least _see it,_ Crow.”

“Yusei, don’t encourage him. I’m not wearing this ridiculous getup!”

Crow scowled at himself in front of the dressing room mirror. He could see Jack and Yusei’s booted feet just under the door, both having drawn up chairs as Crow tried on various things. This was ridiculous, though.

The slacks were okay. Crow liked the slacks. Their only damning factor was how tight they were around his ass— _what even are these stupid pants finding to hug this tightly? Where did that ass come from?—_ and the way they fit his form all the way down to his calves. Otherwise, they were nice. They came up to his natural waist and buttoned nicely, hugging his hips in a comfortable way. The material was soft and the color wasn’t oppressive.

The shirt was awful. It was white, which wasn’t too bad, but the collar and shirt cuffs were embroidered with several colors of thread that popped in the viscous lighting. Each button was a (fake, he determined) pearl snuggled into a brightly polished silver setting. Settled against the embroidery were several differently colored rhinestones. The tie was a blue that rivalled Yusei’s eyes and had several rhinestones on the end and the _damn thing wouldn’t even tie!_

Crow was cussing wildly when Jack called his name again.

“Just come out and let me see it,” he demanded.

“If I can get this damn tie to stay in a damn knot, _sure_ ,” Crow hissed. As if it sensed his distress, the tie suddenly fell into a perfect knot and he nearly choked himself with the force of which he tightened it.

_Son of a bitch. I don’t know which deity is involved in tie-tying, but he and I are now sworn enemies._

Crow sighed, rubbed the back of his head, examined his butt in the mirror one more time— _where did it even come from?_ —and unlocked the door. With another sigh, he stepped out and waited for the judgement.

Yusei, who had been taking a drink of his newly obtained smoothie, coughed a little and covered his mouth with his hand. Jack raised both eyebrows but was silent. Crow felt himself blushing again.

“Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea,” he snapped, already pulling at the tie. “I’ll just wear what I usually wear. This was a waste of time. It’s not like he’s—”

“Hey, Crow, hold on.” Yusei caught him on the shoulder and handed him a hanger. “Try this.”

“Yusei, I already _told you,_ that’s far too _plain_.”

Yusei shot Jack a pointed look as Crow held the new item out in front of him. “Your idea of _less-than-plain_ is a mess, so we’re going with my idea.”

“Is there even a point, Yusei?” Crow sighed. “We’ve been at this for two hours, and _nothing_ has looked good.”

“Those pants look good, but white is _definitely_ not your color, hun,” the very gay store attendant who had been talking to Yusei commented helpfully. “Is this for a date?”

“Yes,” Yusei and Jack said as Crow stammered out a ‘no’.

He clapped his hands. He had blonde hair combed up into a quiff and green eyes that shone handsomely. Crow found him very attractive, and by the look he was getting in return, the feeling was mutual.

“I might just have the _best_ thing for you,” he exclaimed. “Let me go find it. What are you, honey, a small? I’ll grab a medium too.” And he was gone.

Crow looked at Yusei a little desperately. “What if we don’t find anything?” he whispered fervently. Yusei smiled reassuringly but pushed the younger boy back into the dressing room.

This shirt was less awful. It was black with white stitching on the pockets and seams with faint black designs curling on it. It hugged his shoulders a little uncomfortably, but shirts typically did—that’s why he always cut the sleeves off everything he wore. He stepped out again, nervous now that he knew the store attendant was going to be looking him over.

“I guess that looks okay,” Jack admitted begrudgingly. His arms were firmly crossed but his gaze was appreciative as he looked Crow over. Yusei was nodding. The attendant, several things in his arms, came back and made a loud sound of appreciation.

“Oh, honey, that looks so good on you!” he cooed. Crow ducked his chin in embarrassment but grinned.

“Really?” he asked nervously, feeling like a kid again. “You think he’ll like it?”

Both of Jack’s eyebrows shot up. He looked at Yusei, who met his gaze evenly.

“Oh, yes!” the worker exclaimed. He set down the bundle in his arms, fished through it, and came out with a white tie. He danced around Crow, looping the tie and pausing in front of him to tie it in a few swift movements. “He’d be crazy _not_ to think you’re hot in this outfit!” He spun the redhead around by the shoulders and gestured exuberantly in the mirror.

The tie was a soft matte white with a brighter silver trim, a gold tie clip settled level with his sternum to keep it in place. It shone nicely in the light and contrasted well with the tie. Crow bit his lip nervously.

“This is more clothing than I usually wear,” he said, eyeing his tank top and vest discarded over the chair in the small dressing room. “I don’t…”

“Honey, you look hot as _hell_ ,” he said. Crow met eyes with Yusei in the mirror, who nodded supportively. The attendant put both hands on Crow’s shoulders. “If he doesn’t think you’re a snack, he’s absolutely _nuts_.”

Crow smiled. The attendant spread his arms wide. Jack leaned his head in to whisper in Yusei’s ear, unnoticed by the redhead, who was too busy admiring both himself and the attendant in the body length mirror.

“You smile, and you go from a ten to a fourteen, dear,” he commented. Crow flushed, and then suddenly turned to him.

“What, uh…cologne are you wearing? I think I’d like some.”

Crow swallowed hard. It was Friday afternoon; he was set to meet Brave at five. It was four, and Crow had gotten himself so worked up that Yusei had told him to go get dressed just so he had something to do. He was wearing the outfit he had purchased that day at the mall, the black slacks with the black shirt and white tie. He was fumbling with the tie when Yusei walked in.

“Came to check on you.” He looked over his younger brother. “Need a hand?”

“I’m so afraid,” Crow gasped out by way of answer. Yusei took the tie and tied it for him while Crow rambled on, wringing his fingers together. “What if Brave doesn’t think of it as a date? What if I’m going to make a fool out of myself? What if it was a joke and—and he shows up with Harald and Dragan, and then it’s just me? What if—What if he doesn’t like my outfit? What if he says I look like a tool?”

“Crow.” Yusei gripped Crow’s shoulders until he stammered himself into silence. “Listen. Do you think Brave would have asked you out if he didn’t mean it? And he specified ‘you and me’ in the phone call, did he not?”

Crow nodded jerkily. Yusei smiled.

“Then come on. It’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, Crow. Just be yourself and it’ll go fine.”

Crow jumped nearly a mile. Jack was standing in the doorway, holding a cup of his Noodles-to-Go-Go and stirring them with chopsticks. He took a bite and chewed them thoughtfully, looking him over.

“If he doesn’t like you, that’s his problem, innit?” he continued. Crow gaped and stared for far too long before he found his tongue.

“Who—said it was a guy?” he stammered out, voice high-pitched. Jack rolled his eyes.

“I’m no moron, Crow. You’re so bad at hiding it. I’ve known you’re gay for years.”

“Bi,” Crow squeaked while Yusei supplied, “I’m wondering if you aren't pan at this point.”

“Whatever it is, Crow likes dudes,” Jack snapped. “It’s not a big _deal._ I just don’t know why you didn’t _tell_ me.”

Crow looked down at his feet. “I didn’t…think…”

“What? That I’d take it well? That I’d accept you?” Jack looked vaguely hurt. “Come on. Really? Why would I care? I mean, I care _now_ just because I was kept in the dark. Yusei said you’d known since we were in the Enforcers.”

Crow shot Yusei a look full of tangible irritation, and he shrugged.

“He asked and he was right, so I didn’t see the need to lie to him.”

“Look, don’t sweat it right now,” Jack said with a shrug, feigning indifference. “Go have a good time on your date with whoever-the-hell. I don’t know why we don’t get to meet this chap, but I guess that’s your business.”

_So Yusei didn’t tell him it was Brave._ Crow swallowed, then squared his shoulders. “Jack, I want you to know—I’m bisexual. I’ve known for years, but haven’t had the ‘nads to tell you before now.”

The blonde blinked in surprise, then smirked and shook his head. He took another mouthful of ramen. “You’re an ass. We’ll fight about it when you get home.”

Yusei touched Crow on the shoulder. “Have a good time, Crow. It’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review! I also wanna hear--what sexuality do you think everyone else is? ;)
> 
> Oyakodon - a donburi, or a Japanese rice-bowl, where chicken, egg, scallions/other onions, and other ingredients are simmered together in a soy-sauce-and-stock soup and served over a bowl of rice.


	3. Fancy Dinner - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow and Brave finally get to their date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was a lot longer than I intended for it to be, so I've split it into two parts. Two chapters of Trickstarry goodness!

_It’ll be fine, it’ll be fine, it’ll be fine._

Crow was running those words over and over in his head as he parked Blackbird in the lot next to the restaurant. He was already glad he had let his brothers talk him into buying the dress pants—every woman he saw was in a dress, and almost every man was wearing dress clothes.

Swallowing down his nervousness, Crow stowed his helmet in the compartment under Blackbird’s seat. He straightened his shirt, checked his hair and collar in his rearview mirror, and slid his hands into his pockets as he walked, trying not to let his nerves show.

As he passed a roped off section labeled VALET, he caught sight of the elegant tri-color Duel Runner parked in the first spot. Crow frowned at it, bending at the waist slightly to read the sign in front of the entrance.

“Ain’t that where you have someone park your car for you?” he muttered to himself. “Jeez, Brave. Wish I had that kind of money.”

Crow entered the restaurant and was met with dim lights and soft music playing over hidden speakers. Before he was fully in the door, a waiter appeared with a silver tray settled on the heel of one hand, several thin glasses sitting on top. _Damn it, I know those have a special name. What are they?_

“A complimentary champagne sample, sir,” he offered with a bright smile. Crow took one nervously, thanking him as he peered into the glass. The champagne inside was pink and bubbly and smelled very sweet.

“Hey, what’s—?” he began to ask, but by the time he looked up the waiter was gone. “Well.” Neglecting the drink, Crow approached the host stand, feeling more and more out of place by the second. The host looked him over and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have a reservation?” he drawled. Crow’s heart stopped.

“Uh—”

“Crow!”

Both the redhead and the salt-and-pepper host turned to look at the shout. Brave was sitting at a two-seater table just inside the doors, chair tipped up on the back two legs as he waved.

“He’s under my reservation,” Brave called, and the host nodded, gave Crow another once-over in an almost disapproving manner, and gestured him forward with a sweep of one arm.

Crow sank into the chair opposite Brave with a relieved exhale. “Jeez, this place is fancy,” he said nervously. “I’ve never been to somewhere this nice.”

Brave grinned. He was in a full suit, white shirt tucked into black pants with a black tie and red clip. His heavy suit jacket was hung over the back of his chair. He had several rings, all of which sparkled in the half-light.

“I figured as much,” he commented. “Do you like your champagne?”

Crow looked down at the glass in his hand that he had completely forgotten about. “Uh—I haven’t tried it,” he said. Over Brave’s shoulder, he saw a woman turn to look at him, then her upper lip curled in a sneer and she leaned in to whisper to her companion.

_It’s my markings._ Crow looked down at the table. _I’m the only one here who’s marked. Damn it all, I should have covered them up._

“Hey.” Brave’s voice was unusually soft and gentle, drawing Crow’s eyes. The other boy leaned in, putting an elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm. “Don’t listen to them. People from the Tops are going to judge no matter what. Last time the three of us were here, we were approached no less than five times by people asking about our accents. So it’s not just because you’re marked.”

Crow flushed. “How did you—?”

“I can hear them,” he replied. He tipped his head inquisitively. “I’ll go say something if you like.”

_That’s the last thing I want._ “No, it’s no need.” He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. It was very sweet and kicked a little harder than he would have liked, but he managed to swallow with only a couple of coughs. Brave laughed, covering his mouth with one hand.

“Not what you expected?” he asked with a grin, picking up his own tiny glass and taking a drink. “I think that’s why they only give us small flutes. It’s not the best.”

_That’s right, it’s a champagne flute._ “It’s a lot,” Crow replied vaguely. _We usually drink beer and liquor at the garage_ , he thought. _The last time I had champagne was at our victor’s dinner after the WRGP, and I was already buzzed from the liquor I kept in the flask in Yusei’s toolbox._

Brave pushed a menu across the table to Crow. “So how have you been lately? You seem well.”

“You know, I’m making it through,” he commented with a laugh, leafing through the menu. _There’s no prices on anything. Shit, doesn’t that mean everything’s really expensive?_ “Working a lot, trying to keep Yusei sane, contemplating Jack’s death every evening.”

“Is living with the King that hard?” Brave asked amusedly, waving over a waiter. “Can we get a bottle of pinot noir? Your best.”

“Sir,” he acknowledged, nodding before he disappeared. Crow watched him go. _Isn’t that a dark wine?_

“Yeah, you’d be surprised.”

“I don’t think I’d be that surprised,” Brave laughed. “He and Dragan are a lot alike.”

Crow had reached the back of the menu and had yet to see a price. He cleared his throat and leaned over the table, dropping his voice. “Brave, there’s no prices on here.”

The other redhead laughed a little louder, tossing his head back. Crow’s face burned and he looked away.

“Sorry, sorry,” he chuckled. “I don’t mean to laugh. We come to restaurants like this a lot, so I’m used to it. I didn’t even consider that you wouldn’t be. It’s cool, though. Order whatever you want.”

Crow’s brow furrowed. Brave looked at him coyly, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. They stared at each other for a long moment before Brave finally broke into a grin.

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it? I asked you here, so I’m paying.”

“No.” Crow was shaking his head before he’d realized he’d spoken. “No, no, no. I won’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking me, I’m offering.”

Crow bit the inside of his cheek as he met Brave’s bright green eyes evenly. “I don’t like that,” he insisted. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“Who said it was me owing you?” Now it was Brave’s turn to look confused. “I wanted to come out with you, so I asked you here with the full intention of paying. I’m not going to ask you to one of the most expensive restaurants in New Domino without clarifying that’s what it was and expect you to pay for yourself. Besides, let’s be honest, Crow—” He lowered his voice and raised his eyebrows. “You don’t even know what anything costs. You could unintentionally order the most expensive meal on the menu and be stuck with the bill.”

_Damnation, he’s right._ Crow scowled. “I—guess so.”

The waiter thankfully came back then and set, to Crow’s shock, a literal bucket on the table. He sat back, unable to keep the shock off his features. The waiter and Brave both laughed, but only the latter had the good-graces to flush nervously afterwards, taking a drink from his champagne flute to hide it.

“I take it you don’t frequent these types of establishments, sir?” the waiter inquired kindly. From another pitcher, he poured ice into the bucket about half full and then held out a bottle of wine. “It is to keep the wine chilled.” He procured two glasses from another nearby waiter, set them on the table, and filled each about halfway with the red wine. He then nestled it into the bucket and filled it the rest of the way with ice. “Are you ready to order, sirs?”

Brave looked at Crow over the rim of his flute as he polished off his champagne. “Are you?”

Crow gritted his teeth. _I guess I’m not getting out of him paying._ “I—think so. You go first.” _He might have more money than me and probably more manners, but I can at least act the part of a gentleman. Probably. Damn, I should have paid more attention when we were at our victor’s party._

“What do you recommend with this wine?” he inquired, putting his chin back in his palm as he batted long lashes at the waiter. Crow nearly choked as he threw back the rest of his champagne. Brave’s intentions were clear—he was giving Crow tips on what to order without being obvious. Of course, he also wasn’t missing a single opportunity to use his charmingly good looks alongside it.

“We suggest any of our traditional Japanese dishes, as well as much of our grilled seafood or wood-fired chicken,” the waiter replied, procuring a script pad from the pocket on his apron and flipping to a blank page. “I have had many patrons order it with our lamb and our steaks, as well.”

“Then I’ll think I’ll have the grilled lobster tail with garlic potatoes and, let’s see…a salad. And then I think I’ll also take a side of crab legs.”

“Would you like a full crab for the two of you, sir?”

“Do you like crab?” This was directed at Crow, who was suddenly unwilling to say he’d never had it. He fished for an answer for a heartbeat too long and finally just nodded nervously. “Then yes,” Brave continued. “We’ll do a full crab.”

“And for you, sir?” The waiter turned to Crow, who shifted nervously.

“Uh—I’ll just take—”

“How about the grilled lamb?” Brave suggested. “It’s marvelously done. It’s almost as good as their steaks. We had lamb at your victor’s party at the end of the GP, didn’t we?”

_That’s right, we did._ Crow had very fond memories of the big lamb shanks at the buffet, and eating so many of them he had been sick. Twice.

(In his defense, Jack had gotten wine-drunk and eaten all of the potatoes, so it wasn’t like he was the only one who had pigged out.)

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” he said, smiling charmingly at the waiter. He might not have been as handsome at Brave, but _boy_ did he know how to flirt. It was Brave’s turn to blush now, and took a hurried sip of his wine.

“And your side dishes, sir?” The waiter flipped the menu open on the table and pointed to the bottom of a page. “These are our sides available today.”

In the end, Crow got a side dish with a lot of rice in it (he did have a soft spot for rice) and a salad like Brave. The waiter took the menu with him, and suddenly Crow was aware of the fact that it was just he and Brave, sitting very close in a setting that was obviously intended to be romantic.

“So, can I ask—why you wanted to come out?” Crow asked awkwardly, and mentally kicked himself. _Idiot!_

“Well, we didn’t have a lot of time to really get to know each other during the WRGP,” Brave reasoned, “and I figured we could stand to…be a little closer.” Now that flirtatious smile was turned to the thief, who was certain he was turning pink. Brave stretched out his long legs and accidentally-on-purpose gently kicked Crow’s.

“I-I think I’m confused,” Crow stammered. The toe of Brave’s dress shoe hooked around the back of his boot and tugged his foot forward. _Jesus Christ, does he know what he’s doing?_ It was becoming harder and harder to think straight.

“Well, at the victor’s party, Harald and Yusei got pretty close,” he replied, raising an eyebrow. Then he laughed, as if startled by his own words. “Maybe that came out wrong. They spent the whole night together talking strategy and backstories and sharing champagne. Jack and Dragan got into that drinking contest—you remember.”

Crow chuckled lightly at the vivid memory. He had been halfway through his third plate of eclairs and Yusei was telling him to slow down between berating him for keeping liquor in his toolbox, when Jack had stood up so fast he had knocked over a chair, drawing the whole room’s attention. Dragan followed suit, both flushed with intoxication, and each had grabbed a bottle of wine to shotgun. Crow had laughed so hard he’d cried.

“But by the time I got to you,” Brave continued, “you had switched your wine for a flask of—what was it, Jack Daniels?—and were in the process of arguing with the doorman to let in the stray cat you saw out the window.”

Crow’s whole body burned but he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “I had really hoped Yusei was the only one who overheard that.”

“I saw it too. It was a cute cat, though, I’ll give you that.” Brave leaned back in his chair. His other foot, the one unoccupied with pulling Crow’s forward, rested on top of the thief’s other one, tapping lightly. “I’m going to be honest, though, I wasn’t very impressed with the party.”

“You weren’t?” Crow took a nervous drink of his wine. _See, now this is what I want out of alcohol._ This wine was very bitter, so much so it almost stung his mouth, but it went down smooth and left a brilliant aftertaste on the backs of his teeth. “What, uh, didn’t appeal to you? I thought it was great.”

“There was a distinct lack of…” Brave waved his hand in a circle, his foot pulling at Crow’s leg a little harder. His heel left the ground and his leg was almost fully extended. Crow swallowed, drumming his fingers nervously. “What was it,” he hummed, oblivious to the distress he was causing the younger. “Oh, I’ve got it.” That flirtatious smile was back, white teeth flashing. “A distinct lack of cute boys. In fact, I only saw one the entire night.”

_And he winked._

A brilliant stripe of red popped into existence across Crow’s cheekbones and his nose, and his grey eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed a couple times as he fervently searched for something to say, which only made Brave laugh behind his hand.

“I had to,” he teased. “You blush so easily, bird. Not that it’s a bad thing—I find it endearing. A man who doesn’t hide his feelings is one of the most attractive things I’ve ever seen.” He took a sip of his wine, flicking out his tongue to catch a drop that clung to the edge of his lower lip. Crow's eyes followed the movement with a rapt attention. "Of course, it doesn't hurt that you're already the hottest man I've ever lain eyes on."

Crow, to save himself from finding a response, hurriedly gulped down the rest of the wine that was in his glass.


	4. Fancy Dinner - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues!

Brave had come out as bisexual-with-a-distinct-preference to Harald and Dragan about two years ago, not long after he had joined their team. He had developed feelings for Dragan at one point and decided very quickly that it wasn’t something that would go well if it was hidden. Once he had come out, the two of them hadn’t been surprised (Brave had never been good at hiding his feelings), but had still accepted him. Dragan liked to tease him about it, often pointing out other men when they were out and asking his opinion, which Brave always responded to honestly and often made Dragan flush. The whole interaction would make Harald chuckle at their antics.

He was glad he had come out—he felt like it had made them closer as a team, especially when Harald had replied that he was asexual, making Dragan, surprisingly, the only hetero one. It was something he liked to use to his advantage—whenever he caught Brave looking over a woman, he would make the comment that Brave should stick to men and leave the women for him.

But back to the obviously-inexperienced man sitting across the table. Brave had begun playing with his feet to see how he would react, but when he hadn’t gotten a tangible response he had decided to resort to more extensive measures.

“You’re not used to being the center of attention, are you?” he asked. “I’m sorry, am I embarrassing you?” He shifted so he had both toes wrapped around the smaller man’s heels, pulling both feet forward.

“It’s not that, really.” Crow looked down at his lap, where he’d folded his hands. “I’m used to Jack and Yusei being the focus of the spotlight, honestly. Jack was champion for years, and then Yusei won the Fortune Cup, all while I was stuck in Satellite. They both went to the city without me—” He cut himself off and shook his head, shoulders pushing forward. It was a position Brave knew too well—it was the way his kids sat when they were embarrassed to tell him something.

“Sorry, I know you don’t care.” He chuckled and rubbed a finger under his nose. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, hey.” Brave reached across the table and put his hand on the table in front of the redhead. He looked at the hand for a moment and then followed his arm back up to his face. “Don’t say that. ‘Course I care. I told you my backstory, didn’t I? I want to know yours. I really do.” He offered a smile, hoping it came off as genuine. “Come on. Let’s hear.”

Crow looked back down. “Are you sure? It’s nothing special.”

_I’m nothing special._ Brave heard the implication under the words. He frowned.

“I disagree,” he commented. “I’m convinced you’re incorrect. Come on. Tell me? I’ll beg if I have to. I’m not above begging. Groveling is good for the soul.”

Crow laughed softly, but looked up with anxious grey eyes. “If you insist. It’s not too great.”

They sat and talked, Crow slowly relaxing, until their food arrived, and Brave occupied himself with watching Crow talk while he ate, gesturing wildly with his utensils as he launched into recounting their misadventures during Team Satisfaction. The food was astounding, and Crow didn’t hesitate in exalting it, even going so far as to tell the waiter to send his complements to the head chef.

They both laughed harder than they had in a long time and ended up burning through the entire bottle of pinot noir, and still sat talking even after their dishes were cleared. Brave was chuckling at a story involving Crow’s kids and an unfortunate street cat when their waiter returned with a long white plate held high on one hand.

“Beg your pardon, sirs, but this is from the chef,” he stated, setting the plate in the center of the table. “He has also inquired if you would like another bottle of wine, and if you would, it would be on the house.”

It was a dessert platter, with six small slices of various cheesecakes arranged into a little circle, small finger pastries, and two bowls of ice cream on either end. Crow’s face lit up and he took one of the bowls, diving into it immediately.

“Well, tell the chef that he’ll be getting a tip as well,” Brave replied, taking his own bowl of ice cream. “And I’ll take another bottle of pinot noir.”

“You know,” Crow said, pointing at Brave with his spoon, “I don’t usually eat sweets.”

“Really?” Brave asked, glancing into his lap as his phone buzzed. It was a call from Harald that he quickly rejected. _Probably wondering where I am. Dammit, I should have told them I was going on a date. They were both gone when I left, so I didn’t even think about leaving a note._

“I had you pegged as the kind who’d eat sweets with reckless abandon,” Brave joked.

“Well, money was tight before the WRGP,” he replied, already finished with his ice cream and switching the bowl for a slice of raspberry cheesecake. “So if we got sick or hurt, we couldn’t really afford to go to the doctor. I figured if I could avoid dentist bills, I should, so I never really bought sweets, and if we got any as a gift or whatever, they never lasted very long.”

His phone rang again and Brave swore under his breath. _Harald, I swear to Loki._ “Sorry, Crow, give me just one second.” He set his napkin from his lap on the table and picked up the phone. “Hello?” he answered in Swedish. Crow’s head shot up at the sudden language shift.

“Where have you gotten to?” Harald inquired. “You were gone when we came back from our movie and didn’t leave any clues. It is nearly eight.”

Brave, startled, checked his watch. “So it is. Well, if you _must_ know, I’m on a date.” He grinned at Crow, who obviously didn’t speak Swedish, and got a confused head-tilt in response.

“A date?” Harald echoed, and heard Dragan repeat the phrase a third time. “With whom?”

“You remember Crow, from Team 5Ds?” Then he paused. Instead of using his name, he had used the Swedish word for the bird, _kråka_ , and Harald hadn’t missed it.

“You’re on a date with a bird?”

“A very handsome bird,” Brave acknowledged with a grin. “Crow from 5Ds.”

The redhead noted his name this time and blushed pink, now on his second slice of cheesecake. The waiter returned, refilled both wineglasses, and nestled the bottle back into the bucket of ice.

“I told you he was gay,” Dragan said, voice faint through the phone.

“I did not disagree with you, Dragan,” Harald replied. “Well, Brave, I shall allow you to get back to your date.”

Brave rolled his eyes. “How kind of you.”

“We will leave the doors unlocked, and tell Crow to give the others our best. While we are in the city, we all must have dinner.”

“Agreed. I’ll let you know when I get home, bud.” He disconnected the call following Harald’s responsive murmur and smiled brilliantly at Crow. “Sorry about that.”

“Who was that?”

“Just Harald.” Brave took his ice cream and crossed his legs under the table, running the side of his shoe up and down Crow’s calf. “Wondering where I am.”

“And…what did you tell him?” the redhead replied, a nervous pink coloring his cheeks. Brave grinned. _He’s asking how I define this. Sly dog._

“I just told him that I came to get dinner with a friend,” he replied with a shrug. Crow looked down at his cheesecake, nodding slightly. His grip on his fork slacked minutely. Brave raised an eyebrow at the change in posture. “Or did I tell him I was on a date with one of the most handsome men I’ve ever seen?” he pretended to think, tapping a finger against his chin. “I can’t seem to recall.”

_There_ was the blush. Crow nervously bit his lower lip and peeked up through his lashes. “D-Did you?” he asked shyly.

“Maybe I did,” Brave teased. He kicked his shoe off and ran his toes against the younger’s leg, which only made him blush more. “I must ask—where on Earth did you get this outfit?”

Crow looked down at himself and then frowned. “Uh—does it look okay? You should have said something earlier if it didn’t—”

“I think it’s very nice,” he interrupted before the other boy could go on another nervous tirade. _It’s so obvious he’s never been on a date before, at least not one like this._ Brave slid his foot between Crow’s calves, which were crossed with his feet tucked under his chair. The younger boy swallowed. “Especially those pants. Where on _Earth_ did you find men’s slacks that fit that well?”

Crow’s lips parted slightly and the color returned to his face. Brave was beginning to worry about his circulation with the intensity of his blushes.

As for Crow, he had realized when he got home and torn the tags off the pants that they were, in fact, _women’s_ pants. When he had panicked and brought this information up to Yusei, the older boy had just chuckled and shrugged, reasoning that “you’re so short but so weirdly lanky that men’s pants wouldn’t fit you. I figured you wouldn’t notice so I just took a pair of women’s.”

“The store,” Crow finally replied, something stupid in his blood-deprived brain finding that a suitable answer. Brave, who had taken a bite of his ice cream, laughed so suddenly his hand flew to his mouth, but not fast enough—he had spit out his half-melted mouthful and it had covered his chin, making Crow laugh at the absurdity of it, nearly choking on his own cheesecake.

Brave replaced his hand with his napkin, coughing out laughs as he struggled to swallow. “Shit, you didn’t see that, did you?”

“No, I did,” he laughed, setting his fork down and habitually wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “And I’m so glad I did.”

They devolved into more laughter, Brave wiping tears from his eyes, and both were so preoccupied that the waiter returning with their bill almost went unnoticed. _Almost._

Crow reached for it quickly, curious, but Brave was faster and snatched it up with a chuckling smile. Crow frowned, kicking Brave’s shins lightly with both feet like a kid.

“Come on,” he groaned. “At least let me see.”

“Nope.” Brave didn’t even look at it as he stuck in his credit card and shut the book with a snap. He flagged down the waiter and put it back in his hands. “If I do that, you’re going to either cry or insist on paying. And I’m really bad with crying individuals.”

“But you’re good with kids?” Crow inquired.

“Kids are different,” Brave dismissed, waving a hand. “Men I’m on a date with are in a whole other ballpark.”

Crow poured himself another glass of wine. “So this is a date?” he asked boldly. The wine was beginning to buzz through his system and give him a confidence boost. This time, when Brave kicked back, he returned it. His eyebrows rose in surprise but a coy smile pulled at his mouth.

“I don’t think you ever answered me when I asked you if that’s what you’d like to consider it,” the other replied. Sufficiently full, he sat back and crossed his hands over his stomach. “Gods, I think I ate too much.”

“I agree,” he chuckled, assuming a similar position. He glanced over Brave’s shoulder and saw the woman who had sneered at him at her date rising from their table. Crow fought the urge to look away as she met his eyes again.

“It amazes me how arrogant some people can be,” she said loudly, drawing the attention of several other tables—and Brave, who didn’t turn but his smile disappeared immediately as his shoulders tensed. “When I was little, I was raised on the idea that criminals were just that—and that they only belong in one place.” Her gaze dragged across his marks, and Crow was very aware of the eyes of several other people following hers. “The Facility,” she spat like it was a curse word. “Where they can _rot._ ”

Crow gripped the edge of the table, ready to leave, but was interrupted by a clatter. Brave had shot up so fast his chair had knocked over, and the room became audibly quieter. She stared at him, startled. Several members of the waitstaff turned to look in surprise.

“I beg your pardon, ma’am,” he said, his tone very kind for the way his jaw was set and his shoulders were squared. “but I do believe I have a problem with some of the things you’re saying.”

“Brave, sit down,” Crow hissed.

“I will not.” His voice was clipped and posed no room for argument. “I may not be from New Domino, and I _may_ not be in my element here, but at least _I_ am self-aware enough to realize when I am being an _ass_ to a complete stranger.”

“Young man, bite your tongue,” the woman’s date demanded angrily, taking a step forward. Brave squared his feet and held his ground.

“In fact, I’d be shocked if you didn’t recognize him,” he barreled on, gesturing to Crow, who was wide-eyed and stunned. “He’s a member of Team 5Ds, the dueling team who _just_ won the WRGP. Their leader, Yusei Fudo, is marked as well, is he not? I would be shocked if you would talk that way of _him_ , two-time tournament champion.”

She looked flabbergasted.

“Brave,” Crow said, reaching out and gripping the other’s wrist. “It’s fine. Sit down.”

Brave flashed him a look over his shoulder but didn’t make any move back toward his chair. “On behalf of myself, my dueling team, and Team 5Ds, I believe I am well within my rights to ask you for an apology.”

Crow’s arm throbbed suddenly and he clutched it, fingers tight on his shirt sleeve. The last time it had hurt like this had been when they had first met Team Ragnarök, and the activation of their rune eyes had triggered his mark. Brave was _really_ worked up. Crow stared at the back of his head, astounded. _Why is he doing this?_

“I—have never been so insulted in all of my years,” she spluttered. “You have _no right_ —”

“Hey, maybe I don’t,” he said with a shrug. “But by that logic, neither do you.”

She stared about her and saw several people return her gaze angrily. She huffed, shouldered past the Swede, and stormed from the restaurant. Her date hurried to follow. Brave cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head.

“Sorry about the interruption, folks,” he said to the immediate area, bowing at the waist. “Please, enjoy the rest of your meal.”

“Brave, that was…” Crow struggled to find the words as the other boy righted his chair and sat back down. He seemed soured, turning one of his earrings distractedly.

“She didn’t have any right to say those things,” he muttered, “and I’m sorry if that embarrassed you, but I’ll stick to my guns on that one.”

“I—” Crow sucked in his cheeks and hesitated for a moment before murmuring, “Thank you.”

Brave’s brow furrowed and he looked up at the other’s face curiously. “Come again?”

“Thank you,” he repeated, tipping his head. “No one’s ever…stood up for me like that before. ‘Course, I’ve never been publicly called out in mixed company,” he chuckled, “but being cursed at because of my markings isn’t something I’m a stranger to. So…thank you.”

He touched his arm sub-consciously. Brave followed the movement.

“Does it hurt?” he inquired.

“It did, a minute ago,” Crow replied with a pointed look. “I’m pretty sure it was reacting to you.”

Brave flushed. “To…me?”

“Your rune eye,” he specified. “It hurt during our duel in the WRGP, and before the tournament when we met. Then just now—that’s how it felt. I think when one of us gets worked up, the other’s mark responds.”

He smiled faintly. “Maybe we’re more connected than we initially guessed.”

Crow smiled back. “Maybe.”

It was nearly eight-thirty by the time they left the restaurant, and the sun had gone down, giving way to the nearly full moon and the orange-yellow glow of the streetlights. Brave offered to escort him to his Runner, stating that he would just have his brought to him in response to Crow’s (weak) protests.

“I had a wonderful time tonight,” Brave commented, suit jacket pushed back as his hands were in his slack pockets. Crow murmured agreement, hands clutching his elbows as a cold wind cut across the parking lot. Without the sun, the night was brisk and clear.

“You didn’t bring a bigger jacket?” Brave inquired, and Crow chuckled.

“It was warm when I left,” he replied. “Didn’t think about it.”

Brave tipped his head but nodded. “I understand completely. I almost didn’t wear my full suit because I feared it would be too warm.”

When they reached his Runner, Crow leaned against the hood, unwilling to leave. Brave stood just in front of him, obviously sharing the sentiment.

“Thank you for dinner,” Crow said with his head tipped up, their height difference brought into stark relief. Crow had a bad habit of slouching and holding his weight low, making him seem smaller than he usually was. Brave stood at his full height a good head-and-a-half higher than the slouching teen, especially when he was leaning and the other was still standing.

“It was my pleasure,” he replied with a wink. The valet pulled Brave’s Runner into the spot beside Blackbird, and Brave excused himself quickly to hand the valet a handful of cash and open his saddlebags.

“Hey, look,” he said, turning and pointing to the sky. “A shooting star.”

Crow spun a little too fast—he had always loved watching shooting stars—but saw nothing. “Aw, did I miss it?” he said disappointedly. He frowned, peering up at the stars, until something heavy dropped onto his head and shoulders, knocking his headband over his eyes. He pushed it up and felt whatever had fallen on him, startled.

It was Brave’s Ragnarök racing jacket, with the fur-lined hood and padded shoulders. He looked down at the sleeves, which were ringed with fur as well, before looking up at his companion. “What’s this for?”

Brave had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from throwing his arms around the younger—he looked so positively adorable when he was startled. The far-too-big jacket was draped over his shoulders and head, and the furry hood framed his bewildered face perfectly. The gray in the coat matched his eyes and the red looked nice with his hair.

“You didn’t bring a coat,” Brave reasoned, shrugging. “I have my suit jacket, so I don’t need it.”

“I’m—not going to take your coat, Brave,” Crow insisted, pushing the hood back.

“Well, why not? It’s cold just standing here, much less when you hit full speed,” he said. He smiled kindly. “Can’t have you getting sick on us.”

Crow looked away self-consciously. Brave took the jacket by the lapels and shook it out. Standing this close together, Crow was eye-level with the other’s chest, close enough to count the stitches on his buttons. His breath hitched.

“Put your arms in.” Brave’s voice was soft and Crow felt the exhale against his ear. Hands shaking, he could only comply. The jacket was heavy and warm, despite the fact that it dangled well past his hips, much too long for a practical racing outfit, which would normally button at the natural waist. The older pulled it closed and did the zipper, pulling it up to Crow’s sternum. The shorter shook back the sleeves and folded the fur into his palms.

“Is this—real fur?” he asked haltingly. Brave moved his hands from the zipper to the breasts of the jacket, smoothing it out.

“Faux, unfortunately,” he replied softly. His breath smelled sweet, like raspberry cheesecake and wine. “Real fur wasn’t practical for our tracksuits.”

“I’ve never had real furs, so I can’t relate.”

Brave’s hands trailed over Crow’s shoulders, reaching around behind him to adjust the hood. Crow took a step closer instinctively, and put up his hands to keep himself from bumping face-first into his chest. Under his white dress shirt, his pecs were firm and Crow was suddenly imagining what they looked like bare. His body quickly became very hot again.

Brave stilled, his hands still on the hood. Crow looked up and found Brave looking down at him. In the half light, his angular features seemed more so, framed by wisps of his red hair. His green eyes scanned Crow’s face, flitting from his eyes to his lips.

Crow’s stomach was positively in knots. His heart was pounding in his throat and he was fairly sure he wasn’t breathing (at least not properly). He smelled so good and was so warm, and was right here, looking at him like _that_.

“B-Brave,” he stammered out.

“Hush, bird.” One hand went from his shoulder, fingertips brushing like butterfly kisses, to run the edge of his jaw, stilling on his pulse point. His thumb brushed across his cheek down to the corner of his mouth. It sent shocks through his body. “You talk a lot when you get nervous.”

_If I’m dreaming, I hope Jack finally suffocates me in my sleep. I never want to wake up from this._

Brave bent his head and Crow shut his eyes hard. _Jesus, I hope he doesn’t realize I’ve never kissed anyone before_.

The other paused, their lips close enough that Crow could feel him exhale. Their noses brushed. Brave felt Crow’s faint gasping breaths against his mouth and felt his pulse fluttering like a Greyhound’s under his fingertips. He smiled.

“Have a good night, Crow,” he whispered. Crow’s eyes flew open, shocked and more than a little disappointed. It almost broke his heart as he pulled away. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, bird. I make it a rule not to kiss on the first date. I at least wait until the second.”

He took a step back, despite the fact that it physically pained him. _Fuck, I want to kiss him so badly._ “Harald says to tell Yusei and Jack that we all need to get together soon.”

Crow bit his lower lip. “Um, yeah.”

“Do you work tomorrow?”

The redhead opened his mouth to reply in the affirmative, decided he could take a day off, and said, “Nope.”

Brave smiled. “We could get ice cream, if you like. Something casual so you don’t have to dress up. I could tell you don’t like it too much.”

Crow laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “That obvious, huh? It’s not really that I don’t like it—I’m more or less not used to it.”

“Then tomorrow will be casual. And you’ve got my jacket, so I have to see you soon anyway, don’t I?” He dropped a wink. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow.”

“You could come to the garage,” Crow burst out. “We could—walk.” He turned pink and burrowed his chin in the fur. “If you want.”

“I’d like that.” Brave reached out and touched Crow’s cheek one more time, tipping his head as he smiled. “Drive safely, bird.”

Crow nodded jerkily. “You too, Brave. Thanks again.”

“Of course.” Brave mounted his Runner and pulled his helmet on, turning the key. His interface lit up, throwing funky shadows on his figure. “I can’t wait. Noon?”

“Noon.” Crow mimicked his actions, and he had to shake back the sleeves again to fit his hands into the grips on the arms of his Duel Runner. “See you then.”

Brave gave him a two-fingered salute. He tore out of the parking lot before Crow, who immediately rang the Yusei Go.

It rang twice before the screen lit up on his interface. Yusei’s hair was clean and loose, falling around his shoulders. He took one look at the screen, pulled his earbuds out, and settled himself on the Yusei Go, fiddling with a ratchet wrench as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Judging by your outfit, the date went well.”

Crow grinned widely as he pulled onto the road, the wind glancing off the insulated jacket. “Yusei, it went _so_ well.”


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow and Brave go about their nights/mornings, each reflecting on their dinner and looking forward to the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter, but I think with the continuity of the story it flowed a lot more naturally than making it longer.

Crow grinned widely as he pulled onto the road, the wind glancing off the insulated jacket. “Yusei, it went _so_ well.”

The entire drive home was filled with Crow talking in a one-sided conversation while Yusei made appropriate noises where necessary. When he arrived, he continued talking like it hadn’t even ended, sitting side-saddle while he fiddled with the furry ends of his sleeves. He left out the almost-kiss part, though; he wanted to keep that his secret.

“So they want to go out next week?” Yusei inquired as footsteps came down the stairs. Jack, a towel wrapped around his neck and just wearing jeans, appeared on the second landing. He paused as he saw Crow, who looked happier than he had in a long time. Neither boy noticed him.

“Yeah, that’s what Brave said,” Crow replied, dropping his head in a single nod.

“So it was Brave,” Jack announced, gaining the attention of both teens in the garage.

“I didn’t hear the shower shut off,” Yusei replied. “Did you have enough hot water?”

“Mostly,” he said, coming down the stairs. “Your date was with Brave?”

Crow looked a little nervous but nodded regardless.

“I’m not surprised,” he replied. “I got a bit of a homosexual vibe from our dear old friend during our victor’s party. Also, Dragan told me.”

He stopped at the bottom of the steps and leaned against the banister, giving their youngest brother a once-over. The jacket he was wearing was almost comically large, hanging well past his angular hips and bunched up around his elbows to keep his hands free. His chin was tucked into the fur around the neck, giving him the impression of a baby bird peeking from over the rim of a nest.

“Did you have a good time at least?” Jack inquired. Yusei cast him a look over his shoulder and found the blond scrubbing his hair with his towel. A violet eye flashed from the mess of hair to focus on Crow. Yusei smiled faintly. _He’s really trying to show Crow he doesn’t care that he’s not straight._

Crow smiled brightly. “I really did. I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.”

“That was your first real date too, wasn’t it?” Yusei asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. I had kinda hoped it wasn’t too obvious, but I think it was.”

“You’ve never been good at hiding how you feel,” Jack agreed. Crow’s smile turned a bit sheepish and he rubbed the back of his head with his fingers. “Are you seeing him again soon?”

As Yusei recounted Ragnarök’s wishes to reconnect, Crow excused himself to go upstairs. He needed a shower and wanted to lose himself in the memory of that night.

As he stood under the hot water, Crow raised his fingers to his lips, smiling to himself. He could still feel the brush of Brave’s breath against his lips, and just the memory made them tingle with the sensation. He bit his lip and tipped his face up into the water, letting it push his now-flattened hair back from his face.

The door opened and before he could call out, Yusei beat him to it. “Sorry, I just need to wash my hands. Jack and I ordered out and it just got here. I figured you wouldn’t be hungry.” The sink switched on.

Crow pressed both hands to his abdomen, laughing slightly. “I don’t think I’ll be hungry for days after how much I ate tonight.” They were quiet for a moment before he continued; “I’m going out with Brave again tomorrow. Nothing fancy—we’re just gonna go get ice cream.”

“A lazy ice cream Sunday,” Yusei joked. Crow rolled his eyes. That was Yusei’s favorite pun, for some unknown reason.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, but yes, the sentiment remains the same.” He stretched his arms high over his head, rising to his toes and arching his back until his hands shook with the strain. “God, I’m tired.”

“It’s no surprise why,” Yusei replied. “You’ve been so nervous about this date that I’d be shocked if you were getting any sleep at all. I’ve heard you pacing at night more than once the past few days.”

Crow laughed, tossing his head back. “You’re right, as usual. Hopefully now I’ll be able to sleep, since the adrenaline’s worn off and I’m stuffed like a Christmas turkey.”

“I’m going to leave Brave’s jacket here on the sink,” the dark-haired boy said. “Are you going to bed? You don’t want to drink with Jack tonight?”

“We had two bottles of wine at the restaurant; I probably shouldn’t unless I want to be hung over tomorrow.”

“You’re right; once you start drinking, you don’t stop.” The door opened again, letting in a blast of cold air that ruffled the shower curtain. “See you in the morning.”

“Go to bed tonight,” Crow called. “You haven’t slept in three days.”

“Noted.”

After his shower, Crow put on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed, dragging Brave’s jacket with him. He wrapped his arms around it and buried his face into the hood. It smelled like his cologne and the leather of his saddlebags, and was cool like the night wind. Crow let out a low groan as he clutched it like his life depended on it.

_“I make it a rule not to kiss on the first date. I at least wait until the second.”_

Crow felt his face reddening again as his heart rate tripled when he remembered Brave’s breath on his lips, and his hand cupping his jaw. _God_ , he wished Brave had kissed him. He smiled stupidly into the jacket, thinking about the Swede’s face against his, the way his eyes trailed across his lips, the way Crow could _feel_ that look like it was his fingers dragging across his skin.

“Fuck,” he muttered, shifting uncomfortably as his thoughts trailed to Brave’s pecs, which had been firm under his hands. His thoughts began to wander south. Was the rest of his skin as flawless as that on his face? Did he have scars? Were his muscles as defined as his jawline? And it didn’t help that those pants he was wearing left little to the imagination—

“No,” Crow said aloud, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. His boxers were uncomfortably tight. “If you think about that, you won’t be able to sleep at all tonight.”

That didn’t stop him from thinking about it, though. Not at all.

Brave was awake at six a.m. the next morning like he usually was. He was showered, dressed, and making breakfast in the kitchen by the time Harald and Dragan woke at seven-thirty.

“Do you need help?” Harald asked, pouring himself a mug of coffee from the pot Brave had set to brew. Dragan plucked a pear from the bowl of fruit on the table and took a large bite from it.

“I’d wash those, I didn’t do that when I bought them,” Brave warned, then to Harald; “I think I’ve got it. Hope you guys want pancakes.”

“We had pancakes just the other day,” Dragan stated, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, but I bought some fresh fruit and fun toppings, so I figured we could have them again.” Brave transferred the pancakes from the skillet to a larger plate settled on the island. “I got you some apple butter, Harald; it’s in the fridge.”

Harald murmured something in pleased Swedish, searching for it. “How was your date last night?”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot you did that,” Dragan drawled, already seated at the table, long legs crossed on the chair across from him. “How’d that go?”

“Oh, and you bought peach syrup—and ricotta filling,” Harald noted, sounding excited. “We are spoiled, Dragan. Yes, we are.”

Brave took his time in replying to the question. He took a slice of strawberry from the bowl he had diced and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He had had to take a cold shower this morning after laying in bed for a long time, thinking about his companion and the way he had looked when Brave had bent to kiss him. He smiled, licking the strawberry juice off of his lower lip.

Then he suddenly and vividly imagined doing the same to Crow.

_Oh, by the gods._

“It went well,” Brave answered, pressing his hips against the countertop hastily. “I’m seeing him again today.”

“Oh?” Harald stood up from where he was bent over in the fridge, five jars and three bottles stacked in his arms. “Another date so soon? It is unlike you to take such an interest in another.”

“Maybe I’m ready to settle down,” Brave joked, making Dragan snort. “Oh, come on. I’ve gone on more than one date with the same guy before.” Once the tension in his jeans had relaxed, he picked up the plate of pancakes and bowl of diced strawberries, apples, and mangoes and carried both to the table. Harald took a stack of dishes from the cabinet and followed suit.

There were a few minutes of silence as they all tucked into their respective plates. Harald took a stack of four, melting ricotta filling between them and topping them with peach syrup and powdered sugar.

“It isn’t traditional, but it will do,” he stated eagerly. “ _Låt oss äta._ ”

Dragan stacked his and covered them with nearly the entire bowl of diced fruit, pouring peach syrup over the top and, after a moment of thought, some cherries. Brave stuck with strawberries, powdered sugar, and butter.

“So what are you doing today?” Dragan asked, taking a bite of his pear.

“We decided on ice cream,” he replied. “He’s not one for the formal scene.”

“It took a fancy date for you to realize that?” the brunet retorted. “Did you see _any_ of 5Ds in anything more than their daily outfits for their victor’s party?”

“To be fair, we were the most dressed group there,” Harald reasoned, licking syrup off of his fork.

“Regardless.” Dragan took a big bite and looked Brave over. “Tell me you aren’t wearing that.”

Brave looked down at himself. His t-shirt was an old one, worn at the seams with a watercolor design of a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon on the front. He grinned at his teammate. “I mean, I wasn’t planning on it unless you think he’d enjoy it. What, too cute? I have one with a Watapon on it—”

“I think if you do that, you’re off the team,” Dragan said, raising his eyebrows seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates from this point on will be a little slower as I've caught up to what I have written so far; I plan on updating once a week from this point on!
> 
> *Swedish Pancakes: Google them, they look amazing. Fluffy pancakes folded over like tortillas and stuffed with ricotta, typically topped with peach syrup and powdered sugar. A traditional breakfast in Sweden. Also, toppings of fruit and jellies/jams are common on breakfast foods.


	6. Ice Cream Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so late; I've been really busy with university and stuff. The next one should be coming soon, though! Like, sooner than this one did.
> 
> Oops.

Crow kicked his feet up on the footstool, perched on the landing between floors while Jack and Yusei worked in the garage. Yusei had Phoenix Whirlwind hooked up to his computer while Jack sat mounting the bike, a cup and saucer of coffee in one hand. Crow was scrolling through a discussion board and snickering at a joke in the comments when a loud, elegant ring echoed through the garage.

He looked up as Yusei rose to his feet. “Since when have we had a doorbell?”

“We’ve always had one,” Yusei replied, looking up through one of the street-level windows. “I just recently hooked it back up. Telemarketers love to play with it.” He ascended the ramp as Crow slid lower in the chair, kicking one ankle up on the opposite knee. The door opened as Jack stood as well, setting down his coffee.

“Oh, hey, Brave.”

Crow sat up so fast he slid off of the chair, landing with a grunt on the ground. _Brave? But we were supposed to meet at noon!_ He hurriedly checked his phone. _Oh. Shit._

“What’s up?” Yusei asked, blinking kindly at him. Jack raised a hand in greeting, which Brave returned.

“Oh, I’m just here to meet Crow,” the Swede replied with a grin, glancing at his watch. “Running a bit behind though; we were supposed to meet at noon. We’re heading uptown to get ice cream.” He had on a red button-up shirt with a yellow vest slung over it, and jeans with his racing boots. He sunk his hands into his pockets and peeked over Yusei’s shoulder. “Is he in here?”

“Yeah, he’s up on the landing. Come on in.” Yusei turned, opening his mouth to call out only to find the landing empty. His brow furrowed.

“Crow!” Jack shouted. A high-pitched, muffled response called back, words hardly discernable. Jack frowned, putting his hands on his hips. “Tosser, where’d he go?”

Yusei shrugged. “Want to go find him?” Then to Brave, “You want a drink? We’ve just got a cooler down here—I’m in the process of fixing our mini fridge—so it’s only kind of cold, but we’ve got all sorts of soda.”

“I don’t drink soda,” he declined politely. “Just a water?”

Crow was gunning a bottle of water in the kitchen when Jack came up the stairs.

“Hey, your date’s here,” he commented. “What’d you take off for?”

Crow exhaled sharply as he lowered the empty bottle, lobbing it at the trashcan across the room. It sunk in with a clatter. “He makes me so nervous. I didn’t think, I just…panicked.”

“Good nervous?” Jack crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Or bad nervous?”

“Good nervous, I think.” Crow rubbed his face into his hands. “I’m never sure how to react around him. He’s such a flirt and he’s so charismatic, and he’s _so_ very pretty.” He turned very red. “Shit—forget I said that.”

_You’re so gay._ “And that’s a bad thing? It means you like him.”

“You think so?”

“I guess.” Jack shrugged. “No idea. I’ve never liked anyone that way.”

Crow snorted. “The King’s never lusted after anyone else? I find that hard to believe.”

“Nope.” He shook his head. “When I was champion, everyone padded around after me just because I was King. None of them meant anything, so I ignored them all.”

“Even Carly? Mina? The waitress across the street?”

The blond spread his hands in a ‘what will you do’ motion. “Not even a second look.”

Crow was looking at him fully now, head tipped slightly as his brow furrowed. “That’s kinda…sad, don’t you think? That you’ve never met someone you could really connect with like that?”

“I’ve gotten used to it.” He examined his nails. “I’m happy where we’re at. Yusei says it’s because I’ve not met the right bird or some tripe. I guess I’ll keep my options open, eh?” His violet eyes flicked back up to the shorter’s greys. “But this isn’t about me—right now, there’s a bloke in the garage who’s blind smitten with you, and you shouldn’t be up here avoiding him. Come on. You look good, and so does he.”

“Thought you said you didn’t like anyone,” Crow teased.

“Even if I ain’t hungry, I can still note a nice steak when I see one.” Jack offered him a rare, real smile. “Now go on and see your date.”

Brave was laughing when Crow shouted from the landing.

“Sorry to keep you waiting! I’m ready now.”

He turned and his stomach immediately flipped. Crow was just in his usual outfit—tank top and jeans with his buckled boots and vest—but he was smiling so brightly and _at Brave_ that it melted his heart. He looked so much more at ease than he had beginning their date the night before.

Jack tailed him more slowly. Crow jumped over the last three steps and landed on his toes on the ground, walking up nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. But his cheeks were faintly pink, a detail that didn’t go unnoted by the Swede.

“Sorry myself,” he replied, checking his watch. “I was a bit late.”

“Eh.” Crow waved a hand dismissively, and started walking for the door as he spoke to Yusei and Jack. “We’ll be back later, yeah?”

“Have fun,” Yusei replied. “Good to see you, Brave. Tell Harald that if you guys just want to make plans, we’ll hang out whenever works for you.”

“Sounds good,” Brave replied, touching two fingers to his brow. “See you guys!”

Crow stretched in the sunshine, spinning on a heel to face Brave, walking backwards as the other walked forwards. Brave smirked at him, thumbs hooked around his belt loops. He had swapped his stud earrings from the night before for his typical hoops and they sparkled in the light.

“You’re going to trip,” he teased.

“Nah,” Crow replied, hands linked behind his head. “I know this part of New Domino like the back of my hands.”

“Your hands are always trapped in your gloves,” Brave noted, eyebrow cocked. “How on Earth could you memorize that?”

“Then maybe I know it like the back of my gloves,” he retorted, but turned back around nonetheless. They fell into step beside each other.

“So where are we going? I’m following you, bird.” Brave smiled down at him. “I’m not familiar with the local shops around here.”

“I’ve got you, don’t fear,” Crow laughed. “There’s a place a couple blocks up, right next to a little bookstore.”

“I like bookstores,” Brave murmured, nodding appreciatively. “Could we stop in if they’re open?”

Crow shrugged. “Sure, if you like.”

“Do you not want to?” Brave was surprised by his indifference. _I’ve been indifferent about a lot of things in my life, but books were never one of them._

“No, it’s fine,” he insisted with a grin. “Really.”

Brave didn’t believe him but let the matter drop. _Guess we’ll see what happens once we get there._

They made small talk as they walked, laughing and joking. Within fifteen minutes, Crow was nodding to a strip across the street, jerking his head in a ‘follow’ indication. Brave nearly had a heart attack as Crow danced into the crosswalk mid-story, oblivious to a car roaring toward him.

He shouted out, reached out to drag him back, but as he watched, the redhead glanced lazily to his left, noted the car, and took a large step forward. The car blasted past. Brave inhaled sharply, the sound lost in the growl of the engine, as it passed close enough that his fingertips brushed the side mirror.

Crow raised his eyebrows over his shoulder, safely on the other side. His vest settled back into place, disturbed by the wind. “Coming?”

“You’re—s-suicidal,” Brave gasped out, half-laughing, half-scolding as he hurried to catch up. He shoved his hands into his pockets to hide their shaking. “You didn’t even _look!_ ”

“You didn’t grow up in a city, did you?” he asked lightly. “You gotta just go.” He grinned. “Fancy places might be your element, but city streets are mine.”

Brave swallowed. “I guess so,” he muttered. Crow’s smile faded as he noted the tenseness in Brave’s jaw, and the way he looked stoically ahead. _I guess I scared him._

“Hey.” He reached out and touched Brave’s arm, after a moment nervously hooking his hand around the other’s upper arm. They both stopped on the sidewalk, green eyes on gray. “I’m sorry.” Crow offered a small smile. “I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just instinctual.”

“I get it. I guess I can’t be too upset,” he replied, returning the smile, “seeing as how I did the same thing to Harald and Dragan the first time they came to stay at the island.”

“You walked into traffic?” Crow asked, letting Brave push open the door to the ice cream parlor.

“I went deep-sea diving without a snorkel,” he explained with a chuckle. “Pretty sure they thought I drowned.”

Crow laughed. “So you’re a hypocrite, is what you’re telling me.”

“Takes one to know one, smart-ass.”

The parlor was mostly empty except for a young couple sitting at a table near the door and a girl with headphones, typing rapidly on a laptop. Brave smiled at her as Crow made his way to the front, already peering into the glass case.

Brave ended up with a sundae, topped high with whipped cream and a cherry and, as a last-minute addition, some cracked walnuts. Crow, after much hemming and hawing, ended up with three scoops of different flavors in a bowl, a cone stuck upside down on top. Brave reached for his wallet and found his pocket empty.

“Shit, did I lose my wallet?” he muttered, turning around quickly and scanning the floor. It was empty. “Shit.” He turned to Crow, only to see him handing the hostess his credit card. “Crow, no way—”

“You paid for last night,” Crow replied, taking his card back with a bright smile at her, “so let me pay for today.”

“I might not have a choice. I don’t have my wallet…” He trailed off as Crow absently held up a black square of leather between two fingers, the other hand holding his ice cream as he licked the top scoop. “What?”

“Your wallet?” Crow asked, turning innocent eyes on him. “Right here.”

“Why do you have—” It dawned on him very suddenly and Brave snatched it back. “You pickpocketed me.”

“You have no proof.” Crow grinned, dropping into a table by the window. The sun cast shadows on his face, lighting his eyes up in a way that fluorescent light couldn’t begin to match. Brave felt his heart stutter at the image.

“I’m sorry if this comes on too strong,” he said very suddenly, “but I think you’re beautiful.”

Crow paused, his spoon in his mouth. His cheeks slowly began to pinken. “Uh—what brought that on?”

“I just was thinking about it.” Brave smiled, popping the cherry from the top of his ice cream into his mouth. “Tell me: how much time do you have to spend getting ready in the morning? Or do you just wake up this handsome?”

Crow ducked his head quickly. “I d-don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stammered. “How’s your ice cream?”

A nicer man than Brave would feel poorly for teasing the very inexperienced Crow, but it was good that he was not, because he _very much_ enjoyed it. He let the matter drop, though, and took a healthy bite of his ice cream.

Crow was always surprised every time they started talking how easily conversation flowed between them. They went back and forth between topics, be it food, dueling, or their assorted kids—his band of merry morons, Brave affectionately called them. Crow secretly found that incredibly ironic, as his kids often called him Robin Hood ever since Martha read them that book.

Even once they finished their ice cream (Crow was starting to feel sick from all the sweets he’d had the past twelve hours), they sat and talked. Everyone who had been in there when they arrived had left and been replaced by other patrons, and they still sat.

Crow finally glanced at his phone when it buzzed with a text from Yusei, and was surprised to find it was already three o’clock. “Shitdamn, we’ve been here three hours,” he realized aloud. Brave checked his watch.

“So we have,” he replied with a smile. “Do you have plans?”

“Nope, just this.”

“How about this—we stop loitering here and head to the bookstore,” Brave suggested. Crow raised his eyebrows and rubbed absently at his jaw, fingers trailing over his criminal markings.

“Sure, if you want.”

_There it is again, that indifference._ “If you don’t want to,” he began, but Crow interrupted him.

“Man, if I didn’t want to, I’d tell you,” he insisted with a lopsided grin, standing. “Let’s go, then.”

Brave frowned as Crow turned his back, dropping his trash in the trash can. _Something’s bothering him. What is it?_


	7. Bookstores and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brave and Crow visit a bookstore, but Crow's hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, and I'm sorry, but I felt like I needed to publish something and maybe get some comments and some interest to respark my creative juices? I've been digging away at this writer's block wall for months now and it's still not going anywhere. I'm hoping this helps.

The bookshop next door was a quaint little place, with a teenage girl perched behind the desk who smiled when they entered. The first thing Crow noticed about her was her hair, which was a vibrant electric blue. The next thing he noticed was a smudge at the corner of her eye. He angled his head, focused on it.

“I’m off to find cookbooks,” Brave said with a grin, and without waiting for a response disappeared in the stacks. Crow went to follow, then paused and turned back to the girl, who had looked back down at her book. As if she could feel his stare, she looked up.

“Do you need something?” she asked, smiling brightly. Crow looked at where Brave had gone, found the aisle empty, and decided he wanted to do anything but look at books. So he leaned his elbows on the counter and smiled back just as sweetly.

“You’ve got a little…” He rubbed at the corner of his own eye, over his triangle marker. Her smile flickered and she looked down.

“They’re a pain to cover up,” she commented, closing her book slowly. “You’re bold to wear them proudly.”

_So it is a marker._ “I don’t think anyone would care too much.” He tipped his head. “In fact, I’ve only been called out once for my markers, and it was yesterday.”

“Oh?” She smiled a little. “Well, it’s also one thing for a guy to have them. I’ve never met another girl with a marker.”

“Can I ask what for?”

“Unauthorized dueling,” she replied, laughing lightly. “I was only in the Facility for a few days when the Daedalus Bridge was completed and they all but liquidated the place. But since I live in the Tops now, I’ve just taken to covering it up.”

He frowned. “You shouldn’t have to be ashamed of it.”

“Crow!”

Both of their heads turned at the shout from the back of the store.

“Better go to your friend,” she chuckled. “He sounds pretty excited.”

“I should. Nice talking to you,” Crow told her with another sweet smile before sauntering off, hands in his back pockets. He found Brave with a heavy leather-bound book in his hands, scanning the pages excitedly. He looked up, and the childish glee on his features made Crow’s heart stutter.

“Look at this!” he insisted, coming to the shorter’s side and shifting the book so they both could look at it.

_Well, fuck me sideways. This is why I don’t like bookstores._

The print was very small, and on his own, it would have taken Crow an embarrassingly long time to sort through it. As his eyes trailed over the chicken-scratch, looking a little desperately for some familiar words, he felt a hot blush rising to his face that had nothing to do with Brave’s proximity.

“Yeah,” he finally said with an awkward laugh, because now he had taken far too long to respond. He settled for stepping back quickly. Crow turned to hide his face and jammed the heel of his hand into his forehead. _Idiot, that’s what you came up with?_

“Isn’t that cool?” Brave gushed, oblivious to his discomfort. “I never knew that about the Norse. Did you see the part about their mythology?”

Crow didn’t respond; he was too busy praying to some deity (preferably not the tie-knotting one) to open a hole in the floor and swallow him up.

“Crow?”

“Uh—yeah, I did,” he finally stammered. “I’m going to go look—over here.” He ducked around another bookshelf, far enough away that Brave couldn’t see him, and threw himself into an armchair. He pressed the balls of his hands against his eyes. His heart was in his throat and his stomach in his toes, full of shame and embarrassment.

_Fucking—I should have just said I didn’t want to come. He’s going to find out, and think I’m a fucking moron._

After a few more seconds of incoherent screeching from the bird-shaped brain cells rattling around his skull like a computer screensaver, he took a deep breath and looked up. _Get ahold of yourself._ _It doesn’t matter. Brave wanted to come. That’s why I said yes. I might not enjoy it, but he’s having a great time._

That thought made him smile. _I’m glad he’s enjoying himself, even if I’m not. I can suck it up and pretend for a little while longer._

Crow stood, took a deep breath, and whispered, “I’ve got this.”

“Got what?”

Brave came around the corner, thumbs around the belt loops of his jeans.

“Uh—nothing,” Crow recovered quickly, trying to focus on anything but his growing despair. He let himself stare at the tiny smile he wore, and the way his hips swayed when he walked, instead. “Did you find a book you want?”

“I found a few,” Brave commented. “Is there anything you wanted to look at?”

“Nope.” He winced at how quick the answer came out. Brave’s eyebrows shot up—he hadn’t missed it either.

“Nothing at all?” he echoed.

Crow shook his head, looking straight up as embarrassment colored his cheeks. “Nope,” he repeated.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“What makes you think I’m not telling you something?” Crow asked, keeping his gaze on the ceiling.

“You’re an awful liar.” Brave’s voice was much closer, and when Crow turned he found them barely a step apart. He took a hasty step backwards, running directly into the wall. Brave reached out a hand and planted it on the brick beside his head, effectively pinning him in place. He stiffened like a board, fingertips curling into the wall behind him.

“It’s nothing,” he managed, somehow, through a throat that had for all intents and purposes closed up. Brave’s teasing smile was gone and tiny worry lines had appeared between his eyebrows.

“You’re still lying.” He sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. “I get that it’s second-nature for you, but you don’t have to keep anything from me.”

Crow looked down. _Sorry, Brave, but this isn’t something I’m comfortable talking about, and you won’t get it out of me that easily._ “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Brave frowned. “Why not?”

“Because it’s not something I want to talk about.” His voice sharpened with frustration. “Just drop it, Brave.”

The other hesitated for a moment longer before he drew his arm back. Crow ducked away and took a few steps off, crossing his arms to stop the shaking in his hands.

“Do you want to leave?” Brave asked softly.

Crow took a deep breath. “No. I’m fine.” He turned and smiled, all of his frustration and embarrassment tucked under a confident grin. “Keep looking around, a’right? I’m gonna go find a bathroom.”

He rubbed the back of his head. “I mean… Alright.”

Crow went to move off again, but paused when Brave said his name. He looked back. Brave was smiling slightly at him.

“You don’t have to hide anything from me,” he offered. “Alright?”

Crow couldn’t keep eye contact, but nodded anyway. _I might not have to, but I’m going to. Yusei and Jack are the only ones who know and I plan to keep it that way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one mostly stems from a headcanon I have.
> 
> Jack would probably have had more of a 'formal' education from living in the Tops for years, and so reading and maths would have been incredibly easy and second-nature to him within a few months, because it would look back for a champion to be illiterate. Yusei learned how to put shit together somehow, and the series shows him several times (iirc) reading instruction manuals and magazines. So someone so good with his hands (huehue) would have had to learn somewhere. Plus, hanging around with Jack and people older than him, I'm sure they would have taught him to read.
> 
> Crow grew up essentially on his own after Team Satisfaction. Pearson and Bolton (not sure of their Japanese names), sure, but they would have /showed/ him how to put things together, /told/ him how to do things and take care of himself and the kids. He learned to read what was on his duel cards, sure, but there's only so much that can teach you. So Crow, while not illiterate, would be much less literate than any of his counterparts, especially Team Ragnarok, who have big bread and grew up rich. It's not something Crow's proud of, and he hides it as well as he can; but he doesn't read books, so he would have little to no interest in a bookstore.
> 
> Just a headcanon of mine.


End file.
